<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets (a drabble) by olderthanjoel, ThyDeviousViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382339">Regrets (a drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olderthanjoel/pseuds/olderthanjoel'>olderthanjoel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyDeviousViolet/pseuds/ThyDeviousViolet'>ThyDeviousViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olderthanjoel/pseuds/olderthanjoel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyDeviousViolet/pseuds/ThyDeviousViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a drabble. It <strong>is</strong> a summary!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joel &amp; Tess (The Last of Us), Joel/Tess (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regrets (a drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_smile/gifts">peppermint_smile</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ThyDeviousViolet did all the hard parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tess listened to the door latch behind her as she turned to face the Capitol Building’s entrance. It occurred to her that the final regret of her life would be that even now she had been unable to use the word to tell the only man she would ever love that it was so. Her last thought would be about him; that fact alone made it worthwhile. She brought her gun up into the Weaver stance that Joel had so patiently taught her and sent one final, silent prayer: <em>Godspeed, my love. I’ll buy you all the time I can</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>